The Invasion of the Cybermen
by fedorasarecool
Summary: Kim Possible has always been able to handle whatever challenges life throws at her. No matter what challenge is thrown her way, she's been up to it. But not this time. A mysterious Doctor and his Granddaughter have been seen engaged is suspicious occurrences. Mysterious new villains called the Cybermen have appeared, and seem to be unstoppable. Can even a hero save everyone?


Dr. Dementor, mad scientist and would-be tyrant, tugged the security door closed as a series of loud _BOOMS _echoed throughout his mountainside complex. He and his minions scurried around what was left of an office, looking for weapons, hiding places, anything that would allow them to survive whatever was coming. It had started quietly enough. Any wireless computer in the facility had simply shut itself off. Which wasn't exactly quiet, per say, but not abnormal in that particular lab. Dr. Dementor had assumed that it was another experiment gone wrong. Worst come to worst, it was just another rival super villain breaking in to steal one of his inventions.

It wasn't just another super villain. It was something far more terrifying.

They were robots of some kind, a design a few years more advanced than what was available. The machines seemed to be concerned primarily with the capture of the people present in his lab. Security had had next to no luck in stopping them and most had given up stopping them and just hidden or fled. Neither approach had any success yet. The muffled footsteps grew louder as the enemy approached. The scientists shushed each other in the hopes that the robotic monsters would over look this place. Dementor sneered. _If you want something to happen, _he thought to himself, _you take steps to make it happen._ Ensuring that none of the help was looking in his direction, he carefully tapped a complicated rhythm into the wall. It silently opened, allowing him access to his panic room. Sitting in his Evil Overlord Chair of Doom™, the not-so-good doctor turned on the monitors so that he could observe his enemy.

With an ear-splitting _shriek _the two ton security door was ripped open. The minions scurried back in fear. Through the hole marched several of the machines. Dementor's eyes narrowed. This was the first look he had of the invaders. They had a very bulky, armored look. The whole thing was a light grey, with no colors. Its face was featureless, with just the vaguest outlines. Where the eyes would have been, there were only dark, empty pits. The whole design looked just a few years more advanced than his own.

One of the minions stepped forewords. _Jim,_ Dementor noted rather disappointedly. _I liked Jim. _"Who are you?" asked the scientist as bravely as he could.

The machine regarded him with disinterest for a long moment. "We are the Cybermen." It answered slowly. Its voice was very deep and mechanical.

Seeing that the intruders had not struck anyone down with lightning yet, Jim hesitantly continued. "What…what is it you need?"

"Resources."

The scientist looked at each other and back at the machines in confusion. Jim asked for clarification. "What resources? What do you want from us?"

"We do not want anything from you." The Cybermen explained. "We want you."

Without warning, the Cyberman extended its arm and pointed a small tube at Jim. A scarlet red beam spat out and impacted his chest. Silently, the brave minion collapsed. This caused a general panic. Everyone was screaming and running around, either trying to escape or attack. Neither option was successful. Within seconds, the room had been subdued. Dementor _tsked_ to himself. Idiots. He would have handled such trials with much more dignity than-

A sudden boom startled him. His heart jumped into his throat. Apparently, the machines had found his secret hide away. Dementor frantically pushed buttons. Electrifying the wall wasn't working, perhaps…

It ultimately didn't matter whether it would have worked or not, as the machines were able to break in before he got a chance to use it. "Wait!" He screamed. "I- I am a man of science! I could be of use to you!"

"You will be of use to us." The Cyberman informed him. "Your mind will be uploaded into our matrix. Your knowledge will be added to our own." He extended his hand and pointed his weapon at the cowering mad Scientist. "Your compliance is not required. Humans are inferior to our cyber technology." It noted. "Soon, every living life from will be upgraded like ourselves. Resistance is futile."

"NOOO!" Dementor charged the machine, but was unable to touch it before being blasted unconscious. The Cyberman regarded his prone form with some disdain. "Why do you bother struggling?" It asked. "Who could possible stop us?"

**Authors Note:**

**Well, here we go again. **

**_Alternate DW: Invasion of the Cybermen_**** was the first story I ever wrote.  
It sucked. **

**In my defense, it was my first effort in writing a serious story. I didn't even know how it was going t end. However, I've had a little more practice since then. O've proofread for Bronyman 1995's ****_Harmony's Warriors: The Spectacular Spider-Colt, _****Bracket002 The Spider: Posthumous Life of a Veteran Superhero, and a good portion of **spideremblembrony's **stories. Hopefully, I'm ready to have a real story. With a scedual!  
Updates should occur once a week for a month/month and a half. This shouldn't be a long story.**

**God Bless.**


End file.
